


Here I am, composing a group chat.

by Momlia



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon is adopted, Dorks wreaking havoc, Everyone Is Gay, Except Brendon, Group chat, M/M, Multi, he's het, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momlia/pseuds/Momlia
Summary: - Brendon Urie has added Brendon Urie to the chatBrendon Urie : whats up fuckers!?Brendon Urie : waitBrendon Urie : wtf





	Here I am, composing a group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first attempt at a gc fic. I'll be adding the other people gradually and continuing IF I decide that I have enough support to continue this fic. 
> 
> Imma just y e e t away now  
> .

  
  
  
  
\- **Brendon Urie** has added **Brendon Urie** to the chat

  
  
**Brendon Urie** : whats up fuckers!?  
  
**Brendon Urie** : wait  
  
**Brendon Urie** : wtf

  
  
- **Brendon** Urie has added **Mikey Way** and **Gerard Way** to the chat

  
  
**Brendon Urie** : let me rephrase tht  
  
**Brendon Urie** : WHAT'S UP, fuckers!?

  
**Mikey Way** : _Up is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama buddy adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film centers on an elderly widower named Carl Fredricksen who enjoys abusing dogs and birds, and an earnest boy named Russell._  
  
**Brendon Urie** : i-  
  
**Mikey Way** : also don't call me a fucker, thats rude.  
  
**Gerard Way** : yeah, dont say that to my brother, bREdnOn  
  
**Gerard Way** : "bREdnOn"

 **Brendon Urie** : is this u guys ganging up on me

  
**Mikey Way** : aw, ty bro, i knew that somewhere underneath your fragile masculinity and 8 layers of leather jackets lurked a lov for me  
  
**Gerard Way** : u can't call him a fucker, he's never actually fukked

  
  
- **Mikey Way** has removed **Gerard Way** from the chat

  
  
- **Brendon Urie** has added **Gerard Way** to the chat

  
  
- **Brendon Urie** has renamed the chat **Best Buddy Bros Chat**

  
  
**Mikey Way** : eXCUSE  
  
**Brendon Urie** : no

  
  
- **Brendon Urie** has changed **Gerard Way** 's nickname to **Best Buddy Bro 1**

  
  
- **Brendon Urie** has changed **Mikey Way** 's nickname to **Best Buddy Bro 2**

  
  
- **Brendon Urie** has changed **Brendon Urie'** s nickname to **Carl Fredricksen**

 

 **Carl Fredricksen** : Carl Fredricksen could fuck me up ;)))

 **Best Buddy Bro 1** : *whore*

 **Carl Fredricksen** : :(

 **Best Buddy Bro 2** : i need help with my homewrk my dudes

 **Best Buddy Bro 2** : what do u call a group of three sexually active middle aged jaguars?

 **Best Buddy Bro 1** : a herd of fuckers

 **Carl Fredricksen** : a camel

 **Best Buddy Bro 1** : an entire raisin

 **Carl Fredricksen** : Gretel and the Bird Men

 **Best Buddy Bro 2** : ty, u guys r so much help

 **Best Buddy Bro 1** : did u just assume my gender?

 **Carl Fredricksen** : rlly?

 **Best Buddy Bro 2** : gtf off my lawn. 

 **Best Buddy Bro 1** : wait a minute... u don't have hw, school starts tomorrow 

 **Best Buddy Bro 1** : y did u ask us that?

 **Best Buddy Bro 1** : MIkEy 

 

- **Best Buddy Bro 2** has changed **Best Buddy Bro 1** 's nickname to **An entire raisin**

 

- **Best Buddy Bro 2** has changed **Carl Fredricksen'** s nickname to **Gretel**  

 

- **Best Buddy Bro 2** has renamed **Best Buddy Bros Chat** to **Gretel And The Bird men**

 

 **-Best Buddy Bro 2** has left the chat

 

 **Gretel** : _a therapy session is needed_

 **An entire raisin _:_** a life is needed

 **Gretel** : whoa man, that sounds deeeeeeep 

 **An entire raisin** : r u sudenly high?

 **Gretel** : no, im in the ground

 **An entire raisin** : **_right_** , conversation over. 

 

- **Gretel** has added **Best Buddy Bro 2** to **Gretel And The Bird Men**

 

 **Best Buddy Bro 2** : y did u even make this chat, we all live in the same house  
  
**An entire raisin** : hes not wrong  
  
**Best Buddy Bro 2** : sHUT THE FUCK, VeRMin  
  
**Gretel** : its for chatting in class and emergencies and when gerard has a bitch trip and locks himself in the wine cellar for a week. And donna wonders where all her wine hoes, smh.

 **Best Buddy Bro 2 :** bOi  
  
**Gretel** : gOES***

  
  
**Best Buddy Bro 2** has renamed **Gretel And The Bird Men**  to **Wine Hoes**

  
  
**An entire raisin** : k firstly, fuck u both, and secondly  
  
**An entire raisin** : I ONLY DRINK BOILING WATER AND BEER  
  
**An entire raisin** : WINE IS FOR THE WEAK  
  
**Gretel** : to be fair u lost an arm wrestle with a literal noodle  
  
**An entire raisin** : blOCKED

  
  
- **An entire raisin** has left the chat

 

- **Best Buddy Bro 2** has changed **Best Buddy Bro 2's** nickname to **Mike with a y**

 **Mike with a y** : hey bren, can I add sum friends to the chat?

 **Gretel** : friENDS? Do u have any?

 **Mike with a y** : ...well, fuck u too

 

- **Mike with a y** has added **Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Tre Cool, Mike Dirnt,** and **Billie Joe Armstrong** to **Wine Hoes**

 

 **-Gretel** has changed **Frank Iero** 'snickname to **person Mikey is paying 2 be his friend**

 

 **-Gretel** has changed **Ray Toro** 's nickname to ** **person Mikey is paying 2 be his friend****

 

 ** **-Gretel**** has changed ** ** **Tre Cool****** 's nickname to ** ** **person Mikey is paying 2 be his friend******

 

 ** ** **-Gretel****** has changed ** ** ** **Mike Dirnt'******** s nickname to ** ** ** **person Mikey is paying 2 be his friend********

 

 ** ** ** **-Gretel******** has changed ** ** ** ** **Billie Joe Armstrong********** 's nickname to ** ** ** ** **person Mikey is paying 2 be his friend**********

 

 **-Gretel** has changed **person Mikey is paying 2 be his friend'** s nickname to **actually he's probably gay for this one**

 

 **-person Mikey is paying to be his friend** has left the chat

 

 


End file.
